Story ideas and pairings
by petra ppsilvia
Summary: Story ideas and pairings for me to write or for adoption.Read and tell me your opinion!


***** This are some story ideas and pairings that I'll like to write or to give someone an idea for a new fic.**

***** If someone will like to write it please PM me or leave a review with your pen name/info so I can read the story .**

_**Story ideas and pairings :**_

**1. Pairing : Connor / Bella**

**Rating : recommended M**

**Genre : Frienship / Romance**

**Type : AU/AH**

**Recommended name : Humanity**

**Synopsis : Connor is Quileute , he sees Bella in La Push all the time and likes her very much , but she spends her time with the future Chief Jacob Black and he knows he has no chance with her.**

***Jake phases , tells Bella to leave , they can't be friends.**

***Bella doesn't fight for him , Jacob doesn't remind her of the legends.**

***Connor finds out Jacob is hanging up with Uley's cult and ditched Bella he feels sorry for her , he finds her crying on the cliffs (NM-Cliff scene) about to throw herself he talks her out of it.**

***Bella is devastated her best friend abandoned her too , she was at the cliffs wanting to hear and see Edward , when a guy comes and tells her to step away from the edge.**

***She goes to his house , they drink and talk about his life , the rez gossip and she likes that he's not sunny , nor brooding , just a normal teenager.**

***Jacob finds out and is extremely jealous.**

***Bella goes to college , but eventually comes back and moves to Forks with Connor.**

*** Bella doesn't find about the wolves at all , no meadow scene with Laurent , she doesn't find out about Victoria's vendetta , nor the Cullens came back.**

***** If someone wants the story can change whatever they want from rating to facts , just let me know.**

**2. Pairing : Utalpa / Bella**

**Rating : recommended M**

**Genre : Angst / Drama**

**Type : AU**

**Recommended name : Take my soul**

**Synopsis : Action starts when Edward leaves her in the forest and she screams you can take my soul , is your and Utalpa possesses her body , creating havoc on the Quileute people.**

**3. Pairing : Billy Black / Bella**

**Rating : recommended M**

**Genre : Humor**

**Type : AU**

**Recommended name : You took my girl !**

**Synopsis : -**

**4. Pairing : Fred / Bella**

**Rating : recommended M**

**Genre : Friendship / Romance**

**Type : AU**

**Recommended name : Repulsive / -**

**Synopsis : -**

**5. Pairing :Alistair / Bella**

**Rating : recommended M**

**Genre : Drama / Angst / Adventure**

**Type : AU**

**Recommended name : Unmated**

**Synopsis : Action takes place in Breaking Dawn when he joins the group in Forks and discovers that his mate is no other than the mind-reader's wife and the mother of the little half-vampire and she doesn't even feel the mating pull or the veggie diet really makes crappy vampires hiding their vampiric instincts.**

**6. Pairing : OC/ Bella**

**Rating : recommended M**

**Genre : Friendship / Romance**

**Type : AU**

**Recommended name : Reverse**

**Synopsis : Victoria changes her and she falls in love with a human and goes through the same thing she went with Edward just that this time the roles are reversed.**

**7. Pairing : Collin / Brady / Bella (threesome)**

**Rating : recommended M**

**Genre : Drama / Romance**

**Type : AU**

**Recommended name : Double Trouble / -**

**Synopsis : Twins Collin / Brady imprint on the older Bella Swan , after all is all in the genes.**

**The twins always shared everything from DNA to toys , clothes and now the same woman.**

**8. Pairing : Nahuel / Bella**

**Rating : recommended M**

**Genre : Friendship / Romance**

**Type : AU**

**Recommended name : Hybrid**

**Synopsis : Nahuel hears that there is a vampire doctor and goes to find him , his last known location was a small town called Forks , but when he gets there the doctor was gone already , he smells a strong human scent and goes in search of it coming face to face with a heartbroken human girl and he finds himself helping her recover.**

**9. Pairing : Joham / Bella**

**Rating : recommended M**

**Genre : Angst / Hurt**

**Type : AU**

**Recommended name : Playing God**

**Synopsis : Bella becomes one of his experiments as a breeding machine. / -**

************ You can take the story ideas and change anything you want from ranting , to characters and themes , just PM me or leave a review with your pen name / info.**


End file.
